


//Alive Somehow//

by French_Fork



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluffy Ending, Gay Enjolras, Gay Grantaire, Heaven, Les Amis de l'ABC Shenanigans, Les Misérables References, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Other, Paris (City), Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Fork/pseuds/French_Fork
Summary: ***this project has ended due to me not being able to produce good chapters. I apologise in advance but I most likely will not be updating it. Im keeping the first chapter up solely because I like it***Fatalities in the June rebellion have led to a familiar group of boys meeting their demise.However, I was able to uncover a notebook from the leader, Enjolras, describing his experiences in the Heavens above.He wrote it like a book, describing every moment from his point of view.The book will end once him and Grantaire have a wedding.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Original Male Character, Joly/Jean Prouvaire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	//Alive Somehow//

The last thing I could remember was the warm touch of his hand in mine, the sounding of guns, and a sharp pain in my chest.  
Everything was blank. It was like my vision had been painted over in white. I suddenly felt, alive.  
Alive.  
I thought I had just died?  
My heart pounded in my chest. I scrambled to my feet catching my thoughts as they tried to fly away. Then I suddenly remembered.  
Grantaire.  
Where could he have gone? Was he here with me? Am I actually dead? Is this heaven?  
These questions remained unanswered.  
Until I heard a scream, but not a painful scream. 𝘌𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘭𝘳𝘢𝘴! 𝘌𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘭𝘳𝘢𝘴!  
I recognized the voice. It was Grantaire! I stumbled upright and ran towards the voice. It was hard to locate it in the bright, echoey white. I found myself lost, going in circles. My breath was running out and the voice was fading.  
Tears had formed in my eyes and I could feel them fall down my face, dripping off my nose. I just needed to find him, and everything would be okay. But I couldn't.  
Out of nowhere, I felt a warm tight embrace from behind. Soft sobs into my back. I grabbed his hands and held him tight. We didn't exchange any words, not one. We just stood there. Wherever we were, holding eachother.  
I pulled him forward, closer to me and grabbed his face. "Thank. God." I laughed in relief, as did he, smiling when seeing my face.  
"Where are we?" He sniffled, still holding onto me. "I have no idea.. I think this is heaven?"  
"Maybe it's Hell,"  
I looked down at him. "I don't remember Hell being described as bright white,"  
"You never know. This is our first time dying, isn't it?" I sighed heavily. He has just been murdered and is still making sarcastic jokes. That's my Grantaire alright.  
"Should we look around? Maybe the others are here too," Grantaire grabbed my hand, a drop of curiosity forming in his eyes. I contemplated the decision for a good while. Lucky Grantaire was patient and used to me taking forever to think about things. It took me a month of thinking before I finally started dating him, so I think he's quite used to me at this point.  
"You're right, the others may be here. It's a good idea to look around," I finally said after a minute or two. Excitement buzzed around in Grantaires face, as he gently pulled me away from where we were standing, into the unknown.  
I held on tight to his hand, not knowing what would happen if either of us got lost in this mess.  
We walked for what seemed like hours on end, trying to find some other form of life, but it seemed to be just us. Where could everyone else be? Maybe this was Hell.  
"Did you hear that?" Grantaire stopped walking abruptly, causing me to walk right into him getting a mouthful of his hair. "Hear what?" I stepped back.  
A voice.  
It sounded as though it was saying "Hey it's okay, don't worry,". Neither of us recognized the voice right away, but decided to trail towards it. Tracking down the echo of each syllable.  
A small fluff of dark brown appeared in the distance. "Oi! Courf, is that you?!" Grantaire yelled, still clasped onto my hand. A small Ouh! of surprise sounded as two of the missing members ran towards us.  
Courfeyrac jumped into Grantaire, hugging him tightly. Combeferre trailed up to me and gently hugged me, holding his broken glasses. "Oh my god, finally, people!!" Courfeyrac pulled away from his hug and extended his arms out in blissful happiness. I chuckled, gently letting go of Combeferre who quicky latched back onto Courfeyrac. It seemed i wasn't the only one afraid of loosing my world. So, naturally, I grabbed Grantaires hand again.  
"We had been searching for fuckin' hours, trying to locate atleast somebody! But no one seemed to be around.. We were just about to give up until ya called!" Courfeyrac seemed thrilled to see us. "We had been walking awhile too.. Did you see anything that may lead us to an explanation of this place?" I raised an eyebrow slightly, looking at the two for answers.  
"Sadly no, there's literally nothin' here. It's just empty. Me and 'ferre think this may be heaven but, theres not really any signs pointin' to it,"  
I sighed, and looked down at my feet, shaking my head. "Dying is the worst man,"  
The others laughed, seeming to agree with me. This set off a chain reaction of outbursts from the four of us. The laughter felt great, after everything all of us had just been through.  
A sudden popping noise interupted our laugh. It made Combeferre jump. "What was that?'  
A small doorway had opened in the white just up ahead. We all sort of looked at eachother and then, without warning, ran towards the door.  
"Wonder where that goes," Courfeyrac leaned over the doorway. "Be careful Courf, don't fall!!" Combeferre panicked and grabbed Courfeyrac's sleeve, pulling him away from the door.  
"Should we check it out?" Grantaire stared cautiously at the doorway. "I'll jump in," Courfeyrac had a spark in him. I thought he looked rather done with the white and just wanted to get out. "No! What if you die?" Combeferre held onto Courfeyrac with his life. "I'm already dead, honey," He kissed Combeferres head, saluted, and dropped into the doorway.  
I couldn't hear anything for a few minutes, apart from Combeferre quietly sobbing, until I heard a tiny "Hey guys!" From down below. I leaned into the doorway, holding the walls for protection. I stared down and saw what looked to be a very far away Paris, with Courfeyrac standing right there in the street, waving his hands like a lunatic.  
"Does that mean it's safe?" Grantaire rested his head on my shoulder. "I don't... Know?" I raised my eyebrow. Courfeyrac was getting more impatient by the minute. He was throwing up so many gang signs, pointing towards what looked to be our café, and. Wait! Was that? Was that Éponine?  
"Guys that's Éponine!" I pointed to the small speck, who was also waving.  
"Think that means they want us to come down, Apollo,"  
I didn't hesitate. I jumped into the doorway, falling. The wind felt so great in my hair. I reached back and pulled the red ribbon tying it up, letting the wind do its thing.  
Before I knew it I was on the ground. Back in my beloved country, minus the blood stained streets and barricades.  
I turned around and saw Combeferre and Grantaire land right next to me. I walked over to them, offering both a hand.  
"This shit is crazy. Remind me to never get murdered again," Grantaire said while taking my hand. "Ditto that..." Combeferre did the same. I laughed. "Me too,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We met up with Courfeyrac as Éponine led us to the café.  
"Guys! Guess who just showed up?"  
The four boys stood in awe, seeing all their friends again, uninjured, happy, smiling.  
"GAVROCHE!" Courfeyrac ran over to the child and hugged him tightly, picking him up off the ground and spinning in a few circles. Gavroche smiled widely, attempting to hug Courfeyrac back.  
"So how did you guys find the door?" Éponine turned towards me and Grantaire. Combeferre had trailed off towards the rest of the group. "Well.. We all had started laughing about something and we heard a loud popping noise. I'm assuming that was the door appearing," I paused. "It just randomly appeared,"  
Éponine seemed baffled. "Weird. I was the first one here, and the door was right there where I came in. After some of the guys started coming in, I heard crazy stories on how they found the door. Apparently Jehan was just walking and then they walked right into a wall. They said the door just appeared there, so they walked through it," She paused, scratching her head. "Gavroche said he was just falling and didn't even seen the white room,"  
I made a confused huff sound. "Dying is crazy,"  
"I will have to agree with you there,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ohh bed, sweet bed how I've missed you so," Grantaire plopped down. He groaned and buried himself in the blankets. I smiled at how idiotic he was and quickly joined him.  
"Feels great to lay down again,"  
"Says the one who slept through the entire revolution," I narrowed my eyes, a smile spreading across my face.  
"Well I was asleep on the floor, not in my bed. There's a difference,"  
"Whatever you say, princess," I pressed my lips on his forehead and pulled him close. Oh how tired i felt. I wished I could've just laid there forever with Grantaire. Sleep sounded like the greatest ever right now.  
A small twisting movement of adjusting and Grantaire was fast asleep. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. This was absolutely the weirdest thing to ever happen. How could it have even happened?  
I didn't even believe it. I thought maybe I was just knocked out and having a crazy dream. But it all felt so real. Whenever anyone had touched me, or said something, I could genuinely feel it.  
I guess this is what heaven is like. Not what I imagined, but great now that there's no issues with the economy. It's like the perfect world all of us wanted. Just for us and everyone around to live in peace.  
Boy was I wrong about that.  
I mean, what's the Les Amis De l'ABC without utter chaos?  
𝘈𝘣𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> It's understandably a very short chapter, but it's only the introduction. I promise the rest will be longer!
> 
> Chapter two should be out soon!  
> Hope to see people sticking around :D If you have any questions please ask!


End file.
